Halloween With Will
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: A funny little scrabble about Halloween with Will.


"Absolutely not."

"Please, one more? Don't you want to know how it all started?!"

"You're not going to stop, are you?" I ask of Thom.

"He's probably not. Little boys are quite persistent." Mrs. Traynor offers her two cents with a smile as she stirs the spaghetti noodles.

"It's alright, Lou. I really am enjoying these films. Why haven't I ever seen them before?"

"Before Thom, I never watch superhero movies, but definitely not mutant superheros. But he has gotten better. We used to have X-Men playing all the time for this little stinker."

"Are you a superhero, Will?" Thom perches his hands on Will's chair.

Both of us had no idea where this could be coming from.

"I don't think so. Are you?"

"Sometimes, but you're in a wheelchair like Professor X. Can you read minds and control things without touching them?"

"Well, quite actually, I'm not supposed to tell anyone; so lean in close." Thom crawls onto Will's lap and the grown man puts his lips to my nephew's ear to whisper something no doubt about having secret powers.

I taste test the meat sauce to make sure it's edible.

"Would you like to come outside and see what I can do?"

A most maniacal laugh erupts from Thom. "Yes!"

If ever I looked or sounded like my mother, this instant was it. "What are you boys doing?"

Unfortunately, I asked a moment too late. Before I know what to expect, both of them are out in the yard going as fast as the motorized chair will go. The wooden spoon flies out of my hand as I take off after them.

"I don't like this! You two are too sneaky! Do get each other hurt! Oh, slow down!"

Despite Will's claims of disliking and being no good with kids, he is a natural. Thom is red in the face with laughter, begging for the chair to go faster.

* * *

"You look absolutely dashing." I can't help but grin ear to ear. "And, the decorations outside are fantastic! It turned out a lot better than originally thought. High-five to Nathan and I on the hard work and to you for your condescending over-seeing."

"Look at you. Oh, do give us a turn. I don't think that I've seen a woman, in her right mind, wear a jumpsuit. But, for goodness sake, you are wearing it."

To appease him, I slowly turn and give my hair a little flip.

"So, what do you think?"

"Your butt is flat." His beady eyes stroll up and down then follow up to meet my gaze, ending with a wink.

"Well, listen here, you don't exactly look like James McAvoy."

"You're right. I rock the wheelchair way better."

"That's debatable." I shift over the counter to dump the 6 bags of lollies into the largest mixing bowl. Somehow or another, I managed to convince Will to dress for Halloween with me. Well, actually, it was Thom who talked our dear Mr. Traynor into portraying Professor X.

It's quite a funny story, truth be told. One day I had to bring Thom to the Traynor's with me, (Treena at school, Dad at work, and Mom took Granddad to the doctor), while here he absolutely pestered Will, though the man insisted it was quite alright.

"Auntie Lou! Auntie Lou!"

"Oh, boy." Will mumbles across the room but deep down is actually glad that my neurotic 4 year old nephew is here. "I do hope my chair is charged enough for this visit. Do you think we'll have many trick-or-treaters?"

"Well, it's sort of Mum's pride. She has the best treat bags. And come Christmas time, everyone wants her Santa's Whiskers cookies. She's quite proud of it all."

"You'll be just like her one day."

"I'm not all that sure that I want to be a mum. Seeing as how mine is treated."

Maybe that was a little snotty, but it's just how I feel at the moment.

"Will! Will!"

"Do look, Will! I mean, Professor X, here comes Wolverine!"

Thom comes running through the annex, straight passed me, and flies onto Will's lap.

"So much for family first, you little stinker. Where's your mum?"

"Helping Nana. Will. Will, can you ride me around?"

"You've got to sit still and hold on."

Treena walks in wearing a lab coat, big rim glasses, and a red wig. She does make a nice Jean Grey.

"Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Mum is having a bit of trouble accepting her Storm outfit. Dad told her it's the best she's looked in a while, they are arguing a bit. But here, do something and help me with all these treat bags. Mom made nearly six laundry baskets full of 'em! Mrs. Traynor really shouldn't have turned our Mum loose with that amount of budge for candy. Where'd Thom get to?"

"He's forcing Will to drive him around. And Mrs. Traynor's flight was delayed, she may or may not make it to the festivities. Mr. Traynor definitely will not, and do your best to not mention his name."

"Alright. Yeah. Well, let's get these baskets in before the trick-or-treaters arrive.


End file.
